Take A Chance With Me
by mermaid12108
Summary: What is worse than falling in love with your bother's best friend? Knowing he may never love you back.
1. Chapter 1: Jonathan's Little Sister

**So, before I go to far with this story, I'm going to ask you guys something I should ask before I start any story, but I don't because I'm a dummie. How mature are you guys okay with this story being? Like in terms of sex and language? Please let me know in a review. And as always, enjoy!~Mermaid12108**

I watched as the sunlight glinted off his now damp golden hair, wanting to brush it out of his eyes. My brother came up behind him, causing me to jerk my gaze to a flower that looked mighty interesting right that moment. I braved a glance up, and just in time. Jace bent over his bag, the muscles in his back flexing. I bit my lip, admiring each hard curve of his biceps as he zipped the bag and picked it up, flipping it over his shoulder. I looked away before he U or Jon caught me staring.

The bleacher creaked as another weight settled beside me. My breath caught in my throat as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, hoping I didn't look like a freak. "That a good book?"

I followed his finger to where _Sentinel_ by Jennifer L. Armentrout sat open in my lap. Last I had read, Apollo had threatened to turn Seth into a pink flower that smelled like cat pee. My lips twitched as I thought about the hilarious scene. "Yeah, it's good."

"Must've been. You were staring at it through like half the game." My stomach did backflips as I realized that he had been looking at me.

_Probably because he was wondering why you were sitting all alone like a loser. _I sighed as that thought invaded my mind. I _had_ been sitting there like a loser. My attention was jerked back to his as he squeezed my shoulders and then stood up, sticking a tan hand out to me. "Come on. We don't want your brother to worry."

My heart deflated like a whoopee cushion.

Jonathan. My dearest older brother who would rip the gonads off an boy who came within a hundred feet of me, and Jace's best friend. I sighed and put my bookmark in my book, stuffing it in my bag and then letting Jace pull me up. We walked out of the basketball court together, towards where my brother's car sat in the parking lot. The air was starting to cool down as the sky was fading from purple to black. The moon was almost visible, poking behind some pine trees. I sighed as we approached the car. He would sit in the front and I would sit in the back, looking like what everyone saw me as: Jonathan Morganstern's little sister.

{•}

School was abuzz with talk about the football game Friday. Jace was the quarterback, Jon was the linebacker, and dad was the coach. So needless to say, I heard about Friday's game and how it could carry them to state pretty much 24/7 every day. I would be cheering at both games. I'd cheered at every game since I was a freshman, per dad's orders. It wasn't that I didn't like cheer, I just wish that it had been my choice. It was in cheer practice that I contemplated these thoughts. I had already finished stretching, so I let my mind drift else where. If mom had still been here, she would've told dad to go easier on Jon and me, because we were stressed about the game too. But she had died two years ago, taking almost all of the joy in our family with her. Pushing thoughts of mom away, I worried about what I would have to do if we made state. I was the best flyer in the state, thanks to my pint size. So of course the team wanted me to do an insane move that would probably kill me if I was dropped.

"Out on the floor!" Coach Collins shouted and all of us scattered towards the mats like cockroaches from a flashlight. Needles to say, when she wanted to be, Coach Collins was damn scary when she wanted to be. "Clary!" She called.

"Yes, Coach?" I said once I had walked over to her.

"Are you okay to do our secret move at state?" With all the coaches, it wasn't 'if', it was always a 'when'.

When I opened my mouth, I wanted to beg her to take the move out, especially since Aline had just gotten back on the team since breaking her arm in February. I was honestly worried that she wouldn't be able to catch me. Instead of saying what I wanted, I nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Good."

{•}

That night when we were driving Jace home after football practice, I sat next to him. Dad and Jon were in the front seats, meaning the only available room was in the back with me. Jace and I talked about Ms. Russo's class on the way to his house. I laughed until my abs hurt. And that panty dropper Ike of his made my heart do jumping jacks against my rib cage. When we pulled up to his house and waited to make sure he got inside, I swallowed back the ever growing urge to run to him and tell him how I felt, Nicholas Sparks style. If I did, it would just screw things up. Jon would murder Jace, for one. And the most important? Jace wouldn't feel the same way, of that I was sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Game Day

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! But...I've run into a problem. **

**Most of you want me to change it to M, but a few don't want a mature story. One reviewer even said that if I made it M, they wouldn't be able to keep reading TACWM because they wouldn't be able to find it, and I would hate for that to happen. **

**So, I figured that I would do this: keep it rated T, but put a warning in the description that it's mature. Do you guys think that's okay? Or should I just change it to M? Well anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!~Mermaid12108 **

Friday, instead of being woken by my alarm at six AM like normal, I was woken at five AM by my dad shouting "WAKE UP, MORGANKIDS! ITS GAME DAY!" Like he was on crack or something. I groaned into my pillow, shifting farther under the covers. As if my dad waking us up like this every game day wasn't bad enough, he had to call Jon and I 'Morgankids'. Was 'Clary and Jonathan' really that hard to say? Guess so.

Letting out huff, I hurled myself of out of bed and walked towards the bathroom before Jonathan could steal it and fill it with his man funk.

{•}

Eyes turned whenever I was in my uniform, and with my hair in a ponytail with blue and white ribbons tied in a bow to hide the ponytail. For the other cheerleaders, eyes followed them because they looked like they belonged in the body issue of Sports Illustrated. The reason eyes followed me was because I looked like I belonged on a parade float. Ignoring the looks, I took my seat in trig, preparing for my brain to become mush by the time the class was over.

{•}

Walking up to my only real friend, I shook my head. "What the hell _was _that?"

Simon Lewis laughed, stuffing the last of his stuff into his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"That was Trigonometry."

"Um, no. That mental torture." I said, following him out into the hall.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

We stopped outside of the gym.

"Want me to go to the game and paint your name across my chest, screaming 'Go Clary!' as you guys cheer?"

I burst out laughing, shaking my head as my eyes watered. "God no."

He shrugged, smiling. "Your loss."

Simon took my shoulders and turned me towards the door. "Time to face the beast." After giving me a good shove towards the doors, he walked out towards the parking lot. Shaking my head, I walked through the double doors, wrinkling my nose as hot air blasted me in the face. Our school was really old, so the gym's air conditioning hadn't been changed since the 60's. Setting my stuff at the top of the wooden bleachers, I made my way down to where the cheerleaders clustered. They were all bustling about the game, the winter break coming up, and, of course, themselves. I sat next to Isabelle and Hellen—I wasn't really close with either of them, but they were nice enough. They both smiled when they saw me coming over, and Isabelle scored over so I'd have a spot to sit, even though I was so tiny I barely took up any space at all. But the gesture was still nice. "So, you think they're actually talking about anything interesting?"

"Well, do you think that your brother is a hot piece of man candy?"

I fought the urge to yak. "Oh, gross!"

"Yeah, then you probably wouldn't find it interesting."

"Definitely not."

Isabelle gave me a tiny smile.

Hellen shrugged. "I'd hit that."

"Okay, first of all, ick." I said. "Second of all, my brother is missing one thing."

"Oh yeah?" She said. "What?"

"A vagina."

She burst out laughing. "True."

Hellen was gay, and she wasn't shy about it either. It didn't exactly make her very liked, but it didn't bother her. I wished I could be like that. Maybe one day.

{•}

The referee blew his whistle, issuing the players off of the field so that we could come onto it. We got into our beginning stances, waiting for Jessamine's count.

"One, two, three!"

We all looked up at the same time, putting one arm in the air and one on our hips. As we started the ridiculous cheer, our arms stuck in front of us, and then side to side four times.

"Northwest is better than the rest, don't even try to put us to the test! You'll hang your head in shame, because you're teams so lame, Northwest lions have a mighty roar, and your team is such a snore!" I jumped into my split in midair, fooling my arms above my head. As I landed, I stuck my back leg back and then kicked it forward, hitting my face. I switched my pom-poms right and left 8 times, and the up and down four times. I let my pom-poms drop to the ground and then placed my arms on Aline's shoulders, putting my feet in her cupped hands. I sprung my left foot off of the ground as she pushed her hands upward. I flew into the air, jerking my body to the left so that I spun like a really fast record until I fell into Aline's arms. She dipped me down for a second and then back up. Standing on her hands, I grabbed my left leg, bending I towards my back and leaning forward. I let it go and let the fall happen. Aline caught me, and I moved onto her shoulders. Isabelle tossed me my pom-poms and I shook them with the rest of the team, smiling brightly. Putting my hands on Aline's shoulders again, I unhooked my legs and jumped down. Following the rest of the team, I made it to our seats just as the applause and shouts had died down. They started back up a second later, and when I looked to my left, I saw why.

The players filed in, taking their stances for the final playoff. Everyone's eyes landed on the players, a hush falling over the audience. And then all of a sudden, shouts erupted as Northwest and Eastbay teams rushed each other.

{•}

**So, I start cheer camp tomorrow. Hopefully I'll make the team and be able to have routines choreographed by a real cheer coach, instead of a maybe-almost-cheerleader's routines. If you guys want to see what some of the moves would've looked like, I can put a link to a video in my bio. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I finish cheer camp every day at 7 this week, so I may not be able to write much. With love from me and the Morganfamily...~Mermaid12108 **


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Time

**(Keep in mind I started this chapter Thursday and finished it Sunday.) **

**Sorry, guys. These last two weeks have been crazy. The last Grey's has me still sobbing, and it ended over two hours ago. So, you know, read this and enjoy it. *cries into a pillow* **

**~Megan (Mermaid12108) **

Blue, white, orange, and purple crashed together in a dizzying blur. Bodies slammed into each other with an audible smack as they collided. I watched as Jon starched the ball from a player in orange and purple, running across the field with it. With the entire opposite team running after him, he skidded to a stop. Grass and dirt flew into the air, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I held my breath as he threw it to Jace. Jace caught it above his hand and flung it at the goal. And it flew through. The crowd roared, standing up and jumping, clapping their hands, pumping their fists. I cheered along with them, a giant, stupid grin on my face. The Eastbay coach threw down his clipboard, glaring at the crowd and then turning his anger on his team. I smirked, ignoring my brains protests. We'd won.

We'd made it to state.

{•}

The game may've been over, but winter break was just beginning. Dad had taken him and Jon to a really nice ski lodge to celebrate the victory. Of course, he'd conveniently forgotten a ticket for me. So it was just me and Netflix this winter break. Before he'd left, Jon had said that he had a surprise for me on Christmas. I was eagerly awaiting it, but of course he wouldn't tell me where/what this surprise was, so I just had to wait. When I heard the doorbell ring, I waited for it to ring again just to make sure I hadn't watched so many Hallmark Christmas movies that I was hearing things. When it rang a second time, I kicked my legs over the side of the bed, shuffling towards the door. I opened the door a crack, looking through the crack. When I finally saw who was out there, I felt my stomach drop out from underneath me. Swallowing, I opened the door fully.

A smile broke across his face when he saw me. I couldn't hold back my own. It was one of those weird, cheeky, I'm-showing-teeth-but-then-again-not, smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning my head against the side of the door.

"So, my parents we're gonna take us on a family trip to Hawaii—cool, right?—but then Jon told me you were chillin here by yourself, and I had to make a decision: Hawaii or a hot girl in jammie's. His eyes trailed my body from top to bottom in a slow crawl. I felt heat spread up every inch of my body, making me curl my toes and bite my lip. "I'm so glad I made the choice I did." Jace said once his eyes has made it back to mind. My heart constricted as all of his words played over and over again in my mind. He'd called me _hot._ I was standing here in my hot dog pj's, and he'd looked my up and down and called me _hot. _I stepped aside and gestured him inside. Thankfully, my room was the messiest part of the house. He strode in, with and arm full of DVDs and the other full of food. Trying to hide my grin, I followed him. He displayed the DVDs on the coffee table. "Pick one." He said.

Shaking my head, I looked at all of them and then pointed to I AM LEGEND. He nodded approvingly, popping it into the DVD player. As the previews played, he popped the popcorn. I grabbed a carton of milk duds and one of sour patch kids, snuggling under the quilt my mom had made me. I was barely able to concentrate on Will Smith's iconic scene when it played. I was too busy trying to figure out what in the hell Jace was doing here. I came up with about a million idiotic theories, but then one struck me dumb. What if he was here because he wanted to be?

Oh, shit.

There went the butterflies again.

Biting my lip, fought the tiredness. I hadn't really slept, thanks to my binge watching habit, and Jace's warmth lulled me into a calmness that I didn't even know existed.

{•}

When my eyes fluttered open, the house was much darker than it had been what seemed like seconds ago. The TV was at the main menu of I AM LEGEND, but the sound was muted. I shifted a little, and then froze, all muscles locking up. What I was laying on? Yeah, so not a pillow. More like Jace's lap. I had fallen asleep on Jace's _lap_. Cheeks flaming, I sat up. Part of me wanted to snuggle back into him and instate another hour of sleepy time, but the annoying voice in the back of my head advised me not to. Nothing to make me look more like a four year old then falling asleep on Jace's lap. I shifted a look at him as I chewed on my thumbnail. His face was smooth, peaceful. I'd never really seen him like this; completely at peace. His chest rose and fell with his even breaths, as he exhaled through his slightly open mouth. Some curls covered his eyes, and I had to tuck my hand underneath the blanket so I didn't brush them away. His eye lashes fanned across his cheeks, casting light shadows across the tan skin beneath them. My breath caught in my throat as those eyelids fluttered. I tried to lay down and pretend that I was sleeping, but on the way there, I kind of became gravity's bitch. As in, I rolled right off the couch. "Omfh!" I grunted as I hit the ground.

"Clary?"

I closed my eyes and silently said words that would burn someone's ears off.

I pushed myself up, letting out a breath and opening my eyes. I tried to think up and excuse. Tiny earthquake, maybe? Yeah. Right. An earthquake that only affected one person? Real believable stuff right there. Giving up, I sat my rear end on the couch with a tiny huff. "What time is it?" I asked, even though there was a clock right freaking in front of me. Fail.

But Jace checked his phone anyways.

"Wow." His eyes widened, probably because it was one AM. "Guess I better head home."

Please don't. "Okay."

On the way out, he waved at me. "See ya later, C." And then he left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Well, at least he hadn't rustled my hair. I tried to refocus on the Buffy marathon I was currently sporting on Netflix, but all I could think of was Jace's lap. I groaned, face planting into one of the pillows on the couch.

Dammit.

I think I might be falling for the boy.

_Dammit._


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Frickin Christmas

**Hey guys, make sure to check out "Believe Me", which is TACWM in Jace's POV! :) **

**So, I had planned for this to happen in chapter 7, but that obviously didn't happen. Well, hopefully ya'll will like it. ~Megan **

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Just Like Heaven~The Cure **

**Nine In The Afternoon~Panic At The Disco **

**Can't Stop~One Republic **

I woke up Christmas morning with a serious craving for cookies and milk. I grabbed the box of cookies and carton of milk and parked my ass on the couch. As I watched The Lampoon Family's Christmas vacation, I ate the cookies from the box and drank the milk from the carton because no one was there to stop me. Right when they discovered the squirrel in the Christmas tree, my phone rang. I paused the movie and answered. "Hello?"

"Why, don't sound like such a grumpy butt sis. I might decide not to tell you where your surprise is."

Holy shit. I'd forgotten.

Grinning, I bounced in my seat. "Oh, tell me! Tell me now!"

I heard him laugh over the phone. "Look in the liquor cabinet." It made sense that he had put it there—I only drank on special occasions, if that. I opened the wooden doors, pulling out the gift wrapped box inside. I set my phone down and put it on speaker. I tore off the green, red, and white wrapping and looked at what laid in my lap. Eyes the size of saucers, I opened the box to make sure it was really there. A red MacBook Air stared back at me. I screamed. I heard Jon's laughter on the other end. "I take it you like it."

I squealed again, hugging the box to my chest. "I could fricking hug you right now!"

"Ew, no. You probably smell like old catfish."

I laughed. "Jerk face."

"Love you too."

"Thank you so much. I love it." I wiped at the wetness gathering in my eyes.

"You deserve it. Look, dad's getting up, so we are going to get going soon."

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, lil sis. Love you."

"Love you too." I said, and hung up the phone, still smiling.

{•}

**_6 Days Later: New Years Eve_**

I browsed the mall the next day, a wad of cash stuffed in my purse. I walked into Holister and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that actually looked kinda good on me and black leather flats that had a leather bow at the top. I had been planning to wear a shirt I already had, but that wasn't what happened. I had been reading (and swooning over, thanks to Shane) Glass Houses by Rachel Caine when my door opened and Isabelle walked into my room. I screamed, clutching the book to my chest. She grinned. "Hey."

"Wh—h—how did you get in here?"

She shrugged. "I walked in."

"You know there's this awesome thing called _a doorbell_." I said, stuffing the book under my covers and sliding off my bed.

"I know. I just chose not to use it." She set a bag down on my vanity. "Now sit."

I raised and eyebrow. "Say what now?"

She pulled out the stool and pat it. "Sit."

A response formed on the form of my tongue, but I waved it away, because arguing with this girl was pointless. I hugged and sat down, starting at myself in the mirror. "Now. What were you planning to wear?" She asked, and I pointed to the bag on my bed. She pulled out the jeans, and then the shoes. "Cute, but where's your shirt."

I shrugged. " I was just gonna wear one I already own."

She shook her head, mouth slightly agape. "Oh, hell no."

My brows scrunched up as she walked over her bag and started digging through it. She produced a wad of black cloth and tossed it at me. I caught it before my face was assulted with gallons of glitter and perfume. "Put this on." She instructed, issuing me towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes,closing the door and stripping my_ Stepping Razors_ tee off. I pulled the shirt on, gawking at myself in the mirror. Holy shit. The chick was insane. Glittering black spandex wrapped my torso, emphasizing my thin stomach. Silky crimson material stretched over my chest, fading into loose, sheer sleves that were a blend of crimson &amp; black and fell a good few inches below my shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, clutching my shirt with wide eyes. Isabelle squealed when she saw me. "It looks perfect!"

I looked at her like she had just sprouted an extra head.

"Oh, don't look at me that way." She said, handing me my jeans and shoes. I changed into the jeans and slipped the shoes on. I was completely comfortable with changing in front of Izzy, considering we had to do it practically every day for two years straight now. I sat back down on the vanity stool, resting my cheek in my palm as Isabelle messed with my hair. She eventually made me lift my head and began her work. She made me close my eyes, and I fought to keep them closed the entire time.

"Open." She said. I opened my eyes, and had to press my lips together so my jaw didn't fall clean off. Izzy had changed my mess of red frizz into shiny red ringlets that framed my face. My eyes were coated with black eyeshadow and glitter, with a clean swipe of eyeliner and mascara work that made my eyelashes noticeable. The makeup made my eyes pop, emerald green blending with my shiny, red hair and glossed lips. I smiled, taking in the image. Isabelle grinned along with me. "Now." She said, putting her hands on her hips when I faced her. Her silver dress hugged her curves and showed off her long, tan legs. Her smoky eye makeup tied together her black pumps and sleek ponytail. "Let's party."

{•}

Mia's house was crowded and smelled of alcohol. I squeezed my way in, parting with Isabelle as Sebastian Verlac dragged her away. As she left, she sent me a wink over her shoulder, and I grinned. I made way over to the refreshments, looking out across the crowd. My eyes immediately found Jace. He was talking to Camille, and she was rubbing her finger in slow circles around his right pec as she leaned her body into him and laughed at something he said. I turned away, pretending that I didn't care that Camille was grinding against and apparently giving a breast exam to Jace. I grabbed a plastic red cup and the bottle of tequila, filling the cup to the top. I took a sip, ignoring the burn as it heated my stomach. It was probably a really bad decision, but I did it anyways, because I was an act first and ask questions later kinda girl. I sat on the couch, watching the Times Square celebration. A few minutes later, someone plopped next to me. I took a sip of my drink and looked at said person. Two things happened then: I wanted to punch him in the man parts, and I wanted to curl into his lap like a little puppy. Since neither seemed like a good idea, I settled on staring over his shoulder. I tried to look pissed, but I probably just looked like I was going to shit myself. Giving up, I settled back on the tv, sliding down with a huff. His soft chuckle made my already warm body heat up even more. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

I looked down at my cup, and upon finding it over half empty, took another sip. "No."

Laughing, he took the cup from me and set it on the coffee table.

"Yeah. You totally are."

I reached for the cup, but he held me back. "No, Clary." He said.

"Yes, Clary." I said.

"Am I going to have to hold you back the rest of the night?"

I actually really liked that idea, and I almost took him up on it, but then I remembered that I was supposed to be pissed at him. I smacked his wrist.

"Now what was that for?" He asked, apparently having a grand old time.

"Because you're stupid."

He grinned. "I'm stupid?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you say that?"

I snuggled up to his side.

"Because you are." I felt his body tense under mine, the muscles of his stomach hardening. And then he let out a breath, throwing an arm over me and relaxing into the couch.

"That's hardly logic."

"Your face."

"You have no idea what you're saying right now, do you?"

I think I grunted something to the affirmative, but I was asleep before I could be sure.

{•}

I woke up what felt like hours later, my head feeling like it had been dropped down a flight of stairs. I groaned and sat up. I was on the couch, but instead of it being 5:30, the clock read 11:40. I looked to my left, and Jace was there. He was asleep—at least he look like he was. I poked him in the side, feeling like a had poked a wall made of iron. When he didn't stir, I poked his cheek. The third time I did it, he grinned. I knew it! The little bastard had been awake! I smacked his shoulder, and he laughed, opening his eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He said.

I rolled my eyes, wincing as someone screamed "BEER PONG!".

"I wonder if she'll fall of stage." I commented, watching Iggy Azalea as she trotted around in 8-inch heels.

Jace shrugged. "Probably."

Amazingly, she didn't fall. But, she did teeter to the side as she walked off stage. People started to gather around the couch, and couples sent each other knowing looks. I looked at said couples, wishing I was as brave as them. I imagined being in that position, sitting on Jace's lap, leaning my head on his chest as his arms surrounded me.

I stared ahead, staring at the tv screen as I turned the thought over in my head. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4..." People started to chant. "3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I stood up with everyone else, looking from the couples kissing to the tv screen, and then back. "Fuck it." I whispered. And then I turned to Jace and pulled his face down on mine, kissing him.

{•}

**OOOOOOOHHHHH SHIT ~Mermaid12108 **


	5. Chapter 5: Who I Am

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Just Like A Pill~P!nk **

**Kissin You~Miranda Cosgrove **

**Atlas~Coldplay **

**Down~Jason Walker **

**Heartbreaker~John Legend &amp; MSTRKRFT **

**Konstantine~Something Corporate (Clary and Jace locker scene) **

His lips slid across mine like butter. I breathed in the scent of him, the combination of the ocean and pine leaves tickling my nose. My thumb slid across his curved cheekbone as I slid my hand down the slightest and pushed my body towards his. He stood rigid at first but then he pulled me to his chest, gripping my waist. His hands tangled in my hair as they held the base of my skull. I grinned against his mouth and let his younger slip in, running mine across his, slowly savoring his unique taste. Our bodies molded together as if they had been crafted just for that exact purpose. My hands drifted to his shoulders, digging my fingers into the firm surface of his shoulder blades. His fingers whispered across my cheeks, trailing across my collar bone. Slowly sliding my hands down his arms, I squeezed my eyes even tighter shut as I savored the last few moments on his taste. Stepped away from him, opening my eyes as his hands slid from my cheeks. I looked into his eyes one final time as I whispered "Happy new year." And turned, walking out of the door and into the chilly night.

{•}

'Terrified' wasn't a strong enough word for what I was feeling as I walked into the chem class I shared with Jace. I clutched my books to my chest, hoping to stop my heart from leaping out of my chest and singing Elvis covers on the nearest desk. As I walked in, I tried to keep my head down but figured it would raise suspicions. As soon as I raised my head, I wanted to punch myself as my eyes met his. Air punched out of my chest as the world seemed to slow in those seconds. In those small moments flashes of kissing him speed through my mind, causing my stomach to flip. His amber gaze caused my skin to heat, as if he was touching me with just his eyes. I broke eye contact, lose hairs from my braid shielding my burning face as I took my seat. I felt his eyes burning s hole through me but kept my gaze trained forward. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, nervously taping my pen against my paper. I sighed, letting my lip go and letting my pen rest. I unclenched my hand from my hair and rested it on the desk, staring at the blank page in my notebook. I let the pen do the work, drawing a vine and three roses in the margins of my paper, as well as a cute little baby martian. I was finishing off a fourth rose when the bell rang. Coloring the last petal, I stuffed my binder in my bag. I high tailed it out of the classroom, heading towards my locker. By the time I got to it, the halls were empty. Sighing I opened my locker and got out my cheer bag and lunch, stuffing a tin of prismacolors in my bag with my binder after a second thought. "Clary!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, cursing the gods above.

I shut my locker and turned—finding my path blocked. I stumbled to a halt and then sighed, looking down once I was sure I wouldn't topple over. "What, Jace?"

"Can we talk?" I looked at his hands, closing and opening quickly. It seemed odd, as Jace rarely ever got nervous. Reminding myself that _I h_ad kissed_ him_, I looked up, meeting his eyes.

"About what?" I asked, hoping that he would say 'the weather' or something else completely mundane, but of course he didn't.

"You know what." He said softly. I screwed my eyes shut, letting out a long breath before a reopened them.

"Look, it's fine. I know it must've been really weird and gross, and that's completely fine, I won't be offended—"

"_Gross?_"

I jerked my head up, struck speechless at his tone. He was suddenly caging me in, one hand on either side of my face as he leaned into the locker. I pressed my back into the cold metal, waiting for him to speak. He had to speak, because he had to—he had to say _something. _

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at his bowed head. Suddenly he took a deep breath, raising his head. My breath caught when I saw the churning emotions his eyes displayed. "Kissing you wasn't _gross_—you could never be gross." He squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened them, shaking his head. His eyes met mine. "Kissing you was like finally taking a breath after drowning for years. Kissing you made me want things and feel things that shouldn't even be associated with you, but I can't..."

"Can't what?" I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"You're Jonathan's little sister. If he—"

"Screw Jonathan." I said, a spark of anger churning my stomach.

Jace's eyes mirrored the surprise I felt.

"He isn't me, he doesn't control who I am or what I want or _who_ I want."

I choked on the last few words.

"My brother is not me. I'm my own person and I can want whoever the hell I want."

Shaking my head, I trailed my finger tips across his cheek.

"Who I love..." I whispered.

Jace made a low growl in his throat, and then he kissed me. My hand hung for a second where his cheek used to be before running down his back. He tipped my chin up, nudging my mouth open with his tongue. I opened my mouth, letting out a tiny gasp as his tongue dived in. He gripped my waist, holding me to him. He hoisted me up onto his hips and backed is further into the lockers. I slid my hands onto his cheeks, caressing the corner of his mouth. He ran his left hand up my leg slowly, brushing the edges of my skirt. His lips came away from mine and kissed from the corner of my mouth to where my pulse pounded erratically. I tipped my head back as he kissed the hollow of my throat and up, stopping on my lips. He kissed me slowly, drawing his lips away as slow as he could. My eyes opened and met his as he hooked me off of his hips and I slowly slid down, against him. My eyes never left his even as I unhooked my arms from his neck. He slid my ponytail off of the tip of my braid, slowly undoing my hair and setting it on my shoulders. His knuckle slid across my collarbone as he let go of my hair. He slid the ponytail onto my right wrist, kissing it before setting it at my side. "I can love who I want, too." He said, and with one last look, walked down the hall.

{•}


	6. Chapter 6: Catastrophe With A Capital C

Jun 3 at 8:07 PM

I slid my eyes over at Simon, looking away when he looked at me.

"What!?" He demanded.

"Nothing." I said, sighing and continuing to pout.

"No, it's not nothing. You've been looking at me and pouting for almost an hour. What's up?"

I looked to the side, away from him.

"Oh, God." He said. "What did you do?"

I chewed on my lip, sneaking a look at him and then looking away again.

"I made out with Jace Herondale." I admitted.

I picked at a price of lint on my shirt as I waited for him to respond. When a few moments passed without word from him, I began to worry. I was about to look up when I heard him make a choking sound. "Um...did I hear you right?"

I nodded, to confused to do much else. "So...you made out with _Jace_ _Herondale_?"

"Yepper peppers."

"_When_?"

"New Years...and today."

"Okay then. So are you two..."

Together? That's what I wanted to know.

{•}

I woke up the Saturday much earlier than I'd planned by the excessive ringing of my phone. My plan had been to sleep in until dad woke Jon and us up with his screaming, and then mope for about two hours because Jace had been pretty much avoiding me, and when we did talk, he acted like nothing had happened—aside from the fact that he made sure to not get all touchy-touchy with me in any sense. I sighed, grabbing my phone. I squinted against the blinding light, waiting until it cleared enough that I could see my brothers name. Wondering why his was FaceTimeing me at five in dreaming morning, I answered. I was even more confused when I saw him still in the lodge where they had vacationed in.

"Hey, little sis." He said. His voice muffled thanks to the big coat he was wearing.

"Why are you guys not back yet?!" I screamed my eyes going wide.

"We're kind of..."

"Oh, no." I said, my mouth dropping open.

"Oh yeah. We're snowed in. Dad is acting like The Hulk 2.0, as you can imagine."

"And you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn pissed to."

"Did you break anything?"

He shrugged. "A lamp or two."

I shook my head. "So...what do we so now?"

He smiled a tiny smile. "Yeah, about that. I'm going to need you to do something for me."

{•}

An hour later, I stood in front of the white door, wishing I could be anywhere else. I knocked, backing away and crossing my arms across my chest. My breath caught when the door opened, no matter how I tried to stop it. I think I stared breathing completely as I stared at the tanned chest, at the lean muscles the rippled as he pushed open the door all the way. I resisted the urge to run my hands over the hard, deep ridges and looked up into his face.

"Clary?" He said, eyes widening.

Swallowing against what felt like sandpaper, I nodded. "Hey."

"Wh—what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Refusing to care that he cared if I was okay, I nodded.

"Jon sent me. Emergency team business."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" I asked, holding back a shiver.

He seemed to just notice that it was 30 freaking degrees outside. "Oh. Yeah—sorry."

He ushered me inside, closing the door when I was all the way inside.

"Hold on a sec." He said, and ran up the stairs.

He came down a few minutes later, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and the jeans that he'd been wearing. I was as happy to see the shirt on as I was sad. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand, and his gorgeous naked chest was very distracting. I figured I'd just rip the band aid off. "Dad and Jon are stuck at the lodge—snowed in, to be more specific."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." He said, shaking his head.

"You could do that, but it would kind of guarantee us losing."

"Okay, yeah. Good point."

"I've got the game plan, and my dad's halftime speeches—the negative and positive ones. And Jon called Jem and talked him into filling his spot. So, as team captain, the rest is in your hands."

He sat down next to me, our bodies brushing against each other.

At first, he just sat there. And then a smile spread across his face. I loved that smile so damn much, I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked.

{•}

I sent a silent prayer to the big man above, hoping this went as planned. Most of the squad was already stretching when I got onto the field. We were in Washington D.C. For the state game, since it was against the Washington High Eagles. I'd only gotten a small look at the city, but what I had seen was amazing. I sat next to Isabelle, spreading my legs and grabbing my right foot, stretching my entire leg. "Please tell me what I heard isn't true, and your dad and brother are chilling in the locker rooms." Isabelle suddenly said.

"I could tell you that, but I'd be lying." I said.

"Jesus." She said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. But it'll be okay. We can pull it off." I told her. I believed it, but that didn't mean the nerves churning my stomach weren't there.

A few minutes later, we saw the team walk out f the locker rooms. Jace was at the lead, and he looked like I felt. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed myself up from the grass and stood with the rest of the cheerleaders. The team took their prepping positions, and I swore that I could feel the tension in the air suffocating me. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that we win today &amp; make it to nationals. The referee came onto the field, glancing at the home team (The Washington Eagles) and holding up and arm when they signaled that they were ready. He did the same with our team. He looked to other teams a second time and then nodded. He threw both arms down to his side and stepped back, blowing the whistle. The teams rushed each other. Jace clashed with the Eagles' QB, head butting him in the stomach. The Eagle went down, clutching his stomach as he struggled to his feet. Jem got the ball and tossed it to Jace. Just as he was about to catch it, the Eagles' linebacker snatched it. Will knocked the Eagle down, chucking the ball at Jace after jerking it away from the linebacker. Jace took the ball and ran, knocking down players as he tore across the field. He patio pedant the Eagles' 40 yard mark, throwing the ball. It whizzed across the 30, 20, and finally 10 yard lines before flying through the goal. "TOUCHDOWN!" The referee screamed, blowing his whistle as he threw his hands up. "YES!" I shouted, jumping up. The team huddled together in the halftime circle, awaiting their coach—or in our case, team captain—to arrive. Jace caught my eye as he walked across the field toward the grabbed at me, so big that his eyes crinkled in the slightest. I grinned back so hard my cheeks ached and then went to join the squad for the half time cheer. I raced up in front of Camille Belcourt, wondering why the hell she looked so pissed. Just as we were about to get into our starting positions, she sent a glare at me that was so sharp it could cut diamonds. Oh no. Shaking off the look, I got in the starting position. The music started and I flipped back, Lissa and Nina catching my ankles and lifting me up. They dropped me backwards, and Camille pushed me back up. I was tossed into the air, doing a triple twirl. As I came out of it, I kept position. It seemed to take longer than normal to be caught, so I opened my eyes. Camille, my backspot who was supposed to catch me along with my two bases, was standing at least two feet away from them with her arms crossed. She was smirking. I panicked, my arms flinging out and reaching for anything that could stop my fall. Nina and Lissa caught my legs, slowing my fall just enough that I probably wouldn't break my skull open. I landed on my shoulder and then was flung onto my back. My head cracked against the ground, making my teeth knock against each other. I pressed my lips together and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to lock out the pain. I couldn't drag any breath in, and my back was painfully clenched. My head was pounding, may hing what felt like my heartbeat. My shoulder burned, and I didn't dare try to move it. I was pretty sure my elbow was bleeding, too but I honestly didn't care. I thought I heard voices around me, but I couldn't tell past the blood rushing in my ears. I felt someone try to move me. My entire body screamed in protest, and I tried to tell them to stop but I couldn't get enough air in. Through the chaos of shouting voices that I was finally starting to hear, I heard one voice. It belenged to the person who was holding me against their chest and stroking my hair. "You're okay. I've got you." Jace said.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear (Of The Unknown)

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Everywhere I Go~Lissa (Beginning Scene) **

**Somewhere Only We Know~Keane **

**Look After You~The Fray **

**How To Save A Life~The Fray **

**The Devil's Tears~Angus &amp; Julia Stone (Jace and Clary's first alone scene) **

**So I tried to not use complicated medical vocabulary in here, and tried to explain the terms I did use. Yes, I did set this scene in Grey's Anatomy. #Don'tJudgeMe. I apologize about my horrible first half of the game last chapter. Apparently I have very bad football knowledge—very bad. Good thing I don't play football! This chapter is short, but there should be a new one soon. I'm going out of town for four days (counting tomorrow), so I should have some good time to write. But for now, this will have to do. I have a feeling you guys will like it though. Enjoy!**

The ambulance doors swung open to travel an entire crowd of people. The paramedics rolled the gurney out of the ambulance and on to the pavement, the woman shouting at the same time. "Clary Fray, seventeen year old female with multiple crush injures." Doctors in light blue scrubs surrounded me, being led my one in navy blue scrubs and a white jacket. He waved a tiny light into both of my eyes. "Pupils are slightly enlarged. I need a consult from Ortho, and someone from plastics to suture this cut. Let's get her into CT—now!" He readjusted the oxygen mask on my face so I could see him. I looked at Jace just in time to see an one of the doctors in light blue scrubs hold him back. I tried to reach for him but the doctor put it back so I wouldn't hit it on the wall. They rolled me into a quiet room with a giant machine. Before I knew it, I was out and back into the area I'd first come into. The doctor wrote restively on the binder clipboard thing which he had told me was called a chart. He checked one of the machines I was hooked up to and then looked at me. "Okay, Clary. I'm going to need to to keep that oxygen mask until your levels rise. And you can't move, because until we get your scans back, we won't know what condition your spine is in. So I need you to blink twice for yes and once for no. Okay? Blink if you understand."

I blinked.

He smiled. "Good."

"My name is doctor Shepard and I'm head of the Neurology department here at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

I blinked twice.

"Are you or could you be pregnant?"

I blinked once.

"Okay. Any existing medical conditions—stuff like Asthma, Epilepsy, a heart condition, diabetes—or family history of any?"

I blinked once.

"Any medications?"

I blinked once again.

"Good. We're going to get you admitted. Anyone you'd like us to call?"

I didn't want Dad or Jon to know yet, so I blinked once.

"What about that young man who came in with you?"

I blinked twice.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

{•}

I looked around my room, at the blank TV and the closed blinds. The bathroom door was closed, and the table near it held a remote and a vase. There was a chair near my bed, looking misplaced. Just as the nurse left, Doctor Shepard brought Jace in.

He came over to me and checked the machines he readjusted the thing they'd stuck in my nostrils and looped around my ears. It was a small clear tube that went from my nose to my ears, down the length of my bed and hooked up to a machine that clicked every few seconds. Jace sat down in the chair, and I opened my hand. He threaded his fingers through mine, gripping my hand almost as tightly as I gripped his.

Another doctor walked in then, smiling at us. She was as pretty as Doctor Shepard was handsome. "This is doctor Torres, head of the Orthopedic department. Doctor Torres, I was just about to go over her scans." The doctor nodded and stood next to doctor Shepard. "Clary, your MRI shows no massive injury and no hematoma, which is what I had originally thought. You do, however have a concussion. All that means is that I'd like to keep you for observation. Your spine is okay. When you fell, you barely missed dislodging C4." He showed me what that was on the X-RAY. "Your loss of breath was most likely a cause of the impact."

Doctor Torres started talking then.

"Thank you, Doctor Shepard. Your CT shows a pretty serious break in your left wrist, as well as your shoulder being dislodged from its socket. What this means is that I'm going to have to pop it back into the socket. Also, I'll wrap your wrist. Due to the severity of the break, I'm going to your wrist first. We can administer you morphine, if you'd like." I shook my head, because Doctor Shepard had taken the head brace off. "No. I don't want any." I didn't trust myself under any drugs, plus I never wanted to not be fully aware of what I was doing or saying.

"Brave choice. Let's get started."

Doctor Shepard tucked his own into his coat pocket. "Keep me informed on her progress." He told a nurse, and then he left. Doctor Torres helped me sit up and then gripped my shoulder. "Ready? On three. One, two..." She jerked my shoulder upward. There was a pop, and my shoulder exploded with pain, making my vision go white for a second. I leaned into Jace, squeezing his hand and clenching my teeth. _Fuck_. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep back the tears. Jace rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear. After a minute or to the pain ebbed off into a slow throb. "Okay, that's the worst that we have to do tonight." Doctor Torres said. A nurse brought in lots of gauze and wrap. An hour later my arm was wrapped and in a sling with my shoulder. I leaned against Jace's chest, closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't fall asleep." He said. I slowly opened my eyes, sighing. I had to stay awake for at least 24 hours because of my concussion. If I fell asleep, I could fall into a comma. "You don't have to do this, you know." I said.

"What?" His hands stilled.

"This goes way past best friends little sister territory."

"Clary..." He sighed. I turned to look at him after a few moments of silence. "When I saw you fall...and then when you weren't moving or even _breathing..._God_, _I thought I'd lost you. If you had died..." He took a ragged inhale. "I'm done playing around. To hell with your brother, and to hell with anyone who isn't you or me. I love you. God, I love you so much sometimes I can hardly stand it." I kissed him then. I kissed him like it may be our last, but I finally knew that it wouldn't be.

{•}


	8. Chapter 8: The Eye Of The Storm

I took a deep breath in, slowly opening my eyes. My senses filled with the lovely scent of salt water and something deep and rich that I didn't recognize but I knew who the smell belonged to. I shifted my head upward, smiling at what I saw. I reached my hand up, smoothing it across Jace's cheek. his eyelids scrunched and then slowly opened. Sleepy gold eyes meet mine, and my happiness fled, my smile fading. A look of wonder replaced the felling as I stared at him, wondering how I was waking up to the man I loved when just a few weeks ago I'd thought he never even noticed me. This situation was entirely new, yet I could imagine myself doing this every morning for the rest of my life. Jace's hand that had been on the back of my shoulder came up, brushing some hair out of my face. His hand lingered, slowly tracing down my cheek. I couldn't breath, not even when he smiled, causing a dimple to appear on his left cheek, and said "Good morning." I smiled, sighing. I shook my head, grinning as I lunged forward and kissed him. We rolled on the small hospital bed, him ending up on top of me. His hands pressed into my back as I reached up, holding onto his cheeks as I kissed him. All the desire, hope, and need that had built up in these last few months came rushing up, stealing my breath away. I poured every emotion that swirled through me into the kiss, not even breaking away to breath. I inhaled sharply as his hands drifted up my shirt. He paused for a moment, but I urged him on. My skin hummed as he pressed down on me, the hardest part of him pressing against the softest part of me. I hooked my legs against his hips, gasping for breath as he broke away, his lips meeting where my pulse pounded erratically. His hands threaded through my hair, bringing my lips back to his. My hands slid around the loose curls at the nape of his neck as I he pulled the hospital gown up to my chest. Jace broke away, looking into my eyes. His stare broke off as he closed his eyes and shook his head. My stomach sank. "No." He said. "Not like this. Never like this." It then occurred to me how far I had crossed into going-to-fast land. "Oh. Sorry." I said, suddenly feeling like an asshole. I wasn't 100% sure we were even together, and the idea of us as a couple had only become a possibility a few weeks ago. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek, drawing my attention back to the present. "Hey." Jace said, a tentative smile on his face. "What I mean is: when it happens, I want it to be perfect for you."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah. Like chick flick or whatever."

I grinned. "Have you ever actually seen a chick flick?"i

"When I was 10." He winced. "It was horrible."

I laughed. "That must have been so terrible ."

He continued on with the bit. "Yeah. I think I may be scared for life."

I snorted, most likely sounding like a dying pig, but his grin widened. "Well, you can be my night in shining armor any day."

He kissed me. "Does that mean you are calling yourself a damsel in distress?"

I looked down at my beat up body. "Yeah, I do seem to be looking a bit distressful, don't I?"

He brushed some of my hair to the side. "That's not the word I would use."

"Well what word _would_ you use?"

"Beautiful." He said.

{•}

I couldn't deny it: we were definitely in the calm before the storm. Things were perfect. School didn't start for a week, and Jace and I had the time to ourselves, at least until either of our families returned. His parents were on a business trip to Paris, and my brother &amp; father were snowed in, at least according to the last text my brother had sent. I stood at he stove, flipping a pancake over as it started to bubble. I reached over, turning up the volume dial on the radio. I had woken up early, before Jace. After watching him sleep like some sort of psycho for twenty minutes I had gotten up and started making breakfast. I still wore what I'd slept in: a shirt of Jace's as well as a pair of his sweatpants that were too small for him put still were mammoth size on me. So, here I was, cooking every type of breakfast food available in the kitchen and shaking my ass along to hits of the 80's. I was bobbing my head and shaking my hips as Whitney Houston sang about how she wanted to dance with somebody when the music switched and a a slower song came on. I hummed along, turning off the burner and sliding the pancake onto the plate with the others. One minute I was placing the spatula down, and then the next I was in the air. I squealed, holding my arm that I could move to the strong arms the held me. "Put me down!" I said, laughing. Jace set me down, burrowing his nose into the crook of my neck. "Good morning." I smiled, closing my eyes as I leaned against him. "Good morning." My mind couldn't comprehend the transition we'd made. Only a few weeks ago, I had been secretly in love with him, until I had gotten wasted and kissed him. Then, we had had several painful yet amazing encounters. Then, last night had happened, and now...letting myself enjoy this, the eye of the storm, was such an idiotic decision. But for once, I didn't give a damn.


	9. Chapter 9: Whirlwind

**Chapter Song(s): **

**I Miss The Misery~Halestorm **

**Remember When~Avril Lavinge **

**Fearless~Taylor Swift **

**You And Me~Lifehouse **

**I Just Wanna Live~Good Charlotte **

My phone rang suddenly, blaring out like a really annoying siren. Groaning, I dug through my landfill of empty food containers, drink bottles, and electronics, strewn across my bed. Finally finding the phone in the folds of my comforter, I hit answer. "Hello?" I groaned.

"Hey." My brother responded, his tone clipped.

Sitting up, I cleared my throat. "Everything okay?"

"No."

My brows scrunched together wordily. "Well...what's wrong?"

"The cheer coach called, saying that she was severely sorry for the incident at the state game, and that Camille would be punished severely for it."

My stomach dropped. _Oh no._

"So, then dad was like 'what incident?'." Jon continued.

There was a tense silence on his end.

"So, we got the fill from the teachers, the players, the other cheerleaders. Everybody. Dad then called the hospital. You know, the one that charged your emergency credit card $400 dollars. And then I called Jace."

I sincerely hoped Jace was good at lying his ass off.

"He explained how everything went down."

I hoped he had left out certain things at least.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice small.

"_Sorry?!_" My brothers voice burst from the phone. I winced.

"I had to find out that my baby sister almost _died_ from a bunch of people that weren't her."

"I'm sorry." I said again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"God, Clary...stop apologizing! Am I mad that you didn't tell me? Hells yeah. But...you almost died, and I wasn't there to protect you. You don't even know how much I hate myself for not being there. _I'm _sorry. You had to go through all of that shit alone."

"I wasn't alone." I said, finding myself smiling despite how tight my chest felt.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I adjusted my hem nervously, blowing out a shaky breath. To everybody else, today was just the day we came back to school from break. To me, it's was that, as well as giving to face the questioning stares and the pitiful glances. I prayed I wouldn't run into Camille. A normal dad would've been outraged, threatening to sue the people who had hurt his daughter. My dad? He told me to be more careful and to never use my emergency credit card again unless it was a real emergency. Part of me wondered what _did _constitute an emergency in his book. Pushing the though away, I resisted the urge to cake more concealer onto the already covered bruises and cuts. My shoulder was okay enough that I didn't have to wear the sling anymore, but I still couldn't move it much. The big scratch on my arm was covered my my sleeves. Hating the fact that my sleeves only covered the top part of my pink cast, I turned away from the mirror, shoving my feet into my nude flats and headed downstairs.

When Jon picked up Jace, he slid into the back with me. When Jon gave him a questioning look, Jace shrugged. "What? Didn't want Clary here to accidentally fall in the back or something." He gently nudged my shoulder, grinning.

"Your an asshole." Jon said, shaking his head as he turned his attention to the road and started driving again. Once Jon's eyes were off of us, Jace threaded his fingers through mine. Moving closer to Jace, I made absolutely sure my brother wasn't looking. When I was certain, I leaned my head against Jace's shoulder. When his free arm circled around my side to hold me to him, I smiled, feeling my fears of today's future ease away.

Aside from the expected stares, the day went smoothly. That was until I walked into 6th period. As I set my bookbag down on my desk, planning on sitting in my seat, I was blocked. Camille stood in front, her two followers chilling behind her. I suddenly felt like I was in a cheesy movie. "You got me expelled from the rest of the season." Camille said, her glare sharp enough to cut diamonds. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you try to_ kill _your flyer."

She leaned closer to me. "To bad it didn't work."

Shaking my head as she leaned away from me, I clenched my fists so hard they bleached white. Enough was enough. She didn't even see it coming. As she turned back towards me after talking to her little fan club, I reared my fist back. The blow clipped her jaw, throwing her backwards. My hand exploded with pain. I clutched my fist to my chest as she fell on her ass. "Well fuck you too." I said as the teacher dragged me away.

Looking back, the decision to punch Camille had been a bit rash, but if given the chance, I would do it all over again. I now sat in the chairs outside the principals office, waiting for them to let me go. Jace sat beside me, pinning me with a look. "Please tell me your phone autocorrected the hell out of that text and you didn't really punch Camille in the face."

I gave him an innocent shrug &amp; smile. "Sorry?"

He shook his head, settling back into the chair and putting his arm around my shoulders. "At least she deserved it."

I gave him a wry smile. "She kind of did, didn't she?"


	10. Chapter 10: I believe in you

Just a little filler since I haven't updated on a while.

Chapter Song(s):

Every Breath You Take~The Police

Oblivion~Bastille

Where Does The Good Go~Tegan &amp; Sara

Hunger~Ross Copperman

Stand By You~Rachel Platten

Talk Me Down~Troye Sivan

I stared at myself in the mirror, at the cheer uniform that made me look even paler than I was. Maybe it didn't, maybe it's because I was seconds away from emptying my stomach into the sink. I swallowed back the nausea and started to pull my hair up. I told myself that I could do this, that it would be okay. It was just a game. But it didn't feel that way.

I eased the door of the gym open, my heart pounding in my chest. Every instinct told me to run, but I couldn't. I had to do this. I followed the other cheerleaders put onto the field, getting in my position. Camille had been kicked off the team, and I had a new base. I would be okay. I stopped dead a few steps into the gym. I turned around, pushing through the double doors, heading toward the locker rooms. I pressed my ear against the door, hearing my muted voices. I eased the door open, slipping through and into the smelly locker room. I peered over a column of lockers, spying the source of the voices. Jace sat on a bench, talking to one of his teammates. "Okay, see you out there, man." His teammate said, heading out the exit toward the field. Jace started to stand, and I walked out from behind the lockers. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps. "Hey," he said, a smile lighting up his eyes. Before I could stop myself, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him &amp; burying my face in his chest. "You okay?" He asked, smoothing a hand over my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, inhaling his scent and letting his presence calm my pounding heart. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered. "Look at me." He said. I stayed plastered to him, unmoving. "Clary, look at me." He said sternly, lifting my chin up. I opened my eyes, what I saw stealing my breath away. His eyes were a bright golden color, an emotion churning in them that I couldn't quite decipher. "You can do this. You shouldn't have to, and if I could punch your dad without getting expelled, I would. It might just be worth it." He said, shaking his head. Protests rose the the tip of my tongue, but they got stuck somewhere on the way out when he placed the tips of his fingers to my lips. "I can see you're about to say something, but don't, okay? Just listen." I would do just about anything if he kept touching me like that. "You can do this. I know you can. It may seem impossible, but you're strong. Okay? You. Can. Do. This. And I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you." His hand moved to my cheek, and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. "Okay." I said. "I can do this."

{•}

I made my way to my spot, plastering the fake smile to my face. The beat started, thundering through my feet. I looked over at the waiting band of football players, catching Jace's eye. He winked at me. A real smile crossed my face, and I took a deep breath, backing up into Helen's arms. She lifted me up, and I took my first stance, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I've got this. And I did.


	11. Chapter 11: Caught

**This chapter is just ew, and I'm sorry for that. But the next few should be good.-Megan**

I waited until the locker room was clear again to tiptoe in. I squealed as I launched myself at Jace. He caught me, lifting me up as his arms surrounding me. I hugged him, burying my face into the crook of his neck as I laughed. "What did I tell you?" He said. "You rocked out there."

Smiling, I met his lips with mine. His kiss made butterflies explode all throughout my body, swelling my heart until I was sure it would burst. "I love you." I said. His golden eyes burned a beautiful luminous color. "Say it again." He said.

"I love you." I whispered. He grinned, kissing me. He stole my breath away, in a way that was nearly intoxicating. "I love you." I repeated over and over again, until I wasn't sure if I was even speaking out loud anymore. I was lost in him, lost in us. And I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

{•}

Snow fell the next day, several inches of it. School had been canceled indefinitely.

"Why is there nothing on tv?" Simon groaned, falling back into the couch. Cheese puffs spilled onto the cushions. "Hey! Watch where you overreact." I said, shuffling the spilled puffs back into the bag. "I'm not overreacting." He said, huffing. I choked on a laugh. "We've been confined to this prison for all eternity. There could at least be naruto reruns or something."

"Prison?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. I have been confined for the crime of praying that Camille Belcourt gets hit by a very big, very fast bus."

"Well, I appreciate the violent thoughts." I said, snuggling up next to him.

"It brings me great pleasure." He said, leaning his head on my shoulder. I put my head on top of his.

"Okay, well I haven't forgotten what you told me after New Years." He said, and I cringed. "What's been going on there? Please, no intimate details. I don't need to know the size of his—"

"Simon!" I screeched, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his ear.

"We haven't done that yet, jerkoff."

I said, thinking about the last few months. I couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face.

"It's...its been good." I said.

He was quiet for a while. I started to worry he'd fallen asleep, until he said "Do you love him?" He said, in such a serious tone that I didn't respond for a moment.

"Yeah." I said, in a whisper. "Yeah, I do."

"And does he love you?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

{•}

The next few months passed in a blur. The snow melted, leaving behind brightly colored flowers that seemed to pop up anywhere they could find room. Jonathan's birthday came up in what felt like no time. I stood in front of my mirror, tying the straps to my purple bikini top. I pulled on a pair of cutoffs, silently dreading the hoard off boys that were about to take over my house. Shouts erupted from downstairs, signaling that the first batch of Jon's friends were here. I groaned, making sure my door was locked before heading downstairs. Sure enough, there were guys everywhere. A group of them hollered, heading into the back yard with an assortment of beers and chips and God knows what else. The rest slowly filed out, leaving the overwhelming smell of about 10 different colognes mixing together in their wake. I opened one of the closets, pulling down a pool towel from one of the racks. An arm snaked around my waist, pulling me into a hard chest. I grinned when I smelled the familiar smell of salt water and a deep, rich scent I could never quite put my finger on. His lips were next to my ear, his breath blowing back strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail free when he spoke. "Hey." He said. I grinned, turning in his embrace. I tilted my head up to meet his eyes after getting an eyeful of his bare chest.

"Hey, yourself." I said, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. He groaned, pulling my closer. My tongue mingled with his, his taste overwhelming me in a wonderful way. I slid one hand through his curls, the the other on his chest. His skin was warm under my finger tips, the muscles hard. I kissed him deeper, my mind spinning. I looped my arms around his neck, curving my body toward his as his hand flattened against my bare back. His free hand gripped the back of my neck, his thumb smoothing across the sensitive skin. My heart pounded all through my body, my skin feeling hot. I brought my leg up slightly, hooking it on Jace's hip—a horrific clanging sound broke though, shattering my eardrums. I jerked away from Jace, my heart stopping in my throat.

A bowl of chips lay scattered across the floor, the bowl face down. "What. The. Fuck." Jon said.


	12. Chapter 12: Be With Me

****PLEASE READ** **

**So, hi guys. I just wanted to say a few things before you guys read this chapter. I'm also putting something at the end that I'd like you to read when you're done reading the chapter, so I don't spoil you guys before you read it. I just want to say that I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me through this story. As I start to go into the real plot of the story, and the climax, I hope that you guys continue to support me as I take big risks and step out of my comfort zone. Well, anyways. I'm beyond nervous about posting this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. Please keep in mind that I'm not a very experienced writer, and am also still in high school, so I'm not as great as you guys would probably like. And please remember that this story IS rated M. But...yeah. That's all I have for the spoiler free authors note. Good God, do I hope you guys like this. Well, here goes nothing. **

**Chapter Song(s): **

**I Know You-Skylar Grey **

**What's Left Of Me-Nick Lachey**

**Beautiful Pain-Eminem (Ft. Sia) **

**Storm-Ruelle **

**Lurk-The Neighborhood **

**Can You Hold Me-NF **

**(I strongly suggest that you listen to these as you read these, because they heavily influenced the chapter, especially the last two. They are pretty much what made the 3rd/last scene what it is.) **

**-Megan **

I searched for something to say, but it felt like my mind had been scrubbed clean of words.

"Really, man? My sister? My baby sister?"

A look crossed Jonathan's face that I'd only seen when my dad got too mean around me. Jonathan lurched forward, shoving Jace backwards into the closet door. His fist reared back, connecting with Jace's face. In a flash, the numbness that had glued me to the spot faded, and I shoved my way in between them. "Stop!" I screamed, shoving my brother backwards. "Jonathan, stop!" I spread my arms out in front of Jace, acting as a shield. I knew he really didn't need one, but Jonathan looked murderous. And no matter how much he wanted to kill Jace in that moment, I knew that he would never hurt me. "Seriously, Clary?" He said. "My best friend?"

"I..."

I was back to not being able to form words again.

"Look, man—" Jace started.

"No!" Jonathan said, his eyes swinging back to Jace. "Get out of my house."

"J—"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I flinched, closing my eyes, though the look on his face would be forever burned into my brain. I felt Jace's hand on my wrist. "Just go, okay?" I said, not looking at him. His hand stayed for a moment and then left, leaving my skin feeling cold. There was a bang as Jon kicked the chip bowl, and then he turned and went outside, slamming the door so hard that the frame rattled. I cleaned the spilled chips up and put the bowl in the sink, and then went into my room. I slid down the door after it closed, the tears that had clogged my throat forcing their way up. Ugly sobs racked my body, stealing my breath away until I felt like I was choking. I buried my face in my knees, wondering how everything got so fucked up.

{•}

I zipped up my sweatshirt, running my hand under my eyes again. I felt raw, and somehow numb at the same time. I made my way to the living room, pausing when a voice spoke out of the darkness. "He's going to hurt you, you know."

My fists clenched inside of my pockets at the sound of my brothers voice.

"You're wrong."

"It's what guys like us do."

"No." I faced him. "It's what you do."

He swished something brown around in a small glass. The entire room smelled of bourbon. I wrinkled my nose at the stench.

"Yeah. It's what we all do, Clary. I'm trying to save you from getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

He continued to swirl the liquid, as if entranced by it. I was almost certain he was drunk. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business."

I slammed the door behind me.

{•}

I rapped my knuckles against the window, shivering in my cut offs and sweatshirt. Goosebumps ran up and down my legs. The curtains parted, and the blinds were drawn up. A face that would always erupt a storm of butterflies within me appeared in the window. He slid the window up, his brow crinkling. "Clary? What are you doing out there? It's freezing."

"Can I come in?" I said, and he nodded, helping me in. I tripped, and his hands landed on my hips to sturdy me. I inhaled sharply as his hands brushed the bare skin that the sweatshirt had rode up &amp; exposed. "Are your parents home?" I said, remembering only seeing his car in the driveway.

"No, they're at a conference at Tampa Bay."

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up at him, noticing for the first time how disheveled he looked. His hair was a wreck, forming a messy halo around his head. His shirt was crooked, and there was a purple shadow blossoming across his cheekbone. I reached up and brushed my fingers across it, my heart clenching. He reached up and gently clasped my fingers, bringing them down to my side.

"Clary. What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I just had to see you." My voice came out small and weak.

His arms encircled me, hugging me to him. I leaned against his chest, his warmth easing the chill that had surrounded me for the past few hours. I inhaled his unique scent, and felt like I was home. His hand clasped the back of my head, his other arm wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I replied. "It was bound to happen at some point. I guess we were just running on borrowed time."

I pulled away from him.

"Who knows how much time we have left before this completely blows up in our faces? My dad will do god knows what when he finds out. I already know it won't be good. I want to use what time we have. I want to use the moment. I want to be with you." I unzipped my sweatshirt, letting it fall to the floor. I slid my shorts off, stepping out of them. I felt cold and exposed, standing there in just my bra and underwear. Normally I would be concerned about all of my freckles, or how pale I looked. But with Jace, I always felt beautiful. I clasped his cheeks, bringing his face right next to mine. "Be with me." I said, kissing him.

He broke away from the kiss.

"Clary—"

"Be with me." I said, kissing him again.

"Clary, are you sure—"

"Please, be with me." I whispered. I saw it the moment his self control shattered. He pulled me to him, crushing my lips against his. His hands were everywhere as he lifted me up, and I hooked my legs around his waist. I tugged his shirt up, and he lifted his arms, letting me pull it over his head. My back hit the bed and then his lips were at the curve of my neck, his hands on the sides of my chest, just shy of my breasts. His lips moved from my neck to my chest, making a scorching path across the curve of each breast, and down my stomach, down my legs down to my feet and back up again. His lips lingered at the tender spots on the inside of my thighs. My fingers fumbled at the band of his pants, sliding them down. He kicked them off, settling in between my thighs. I sucked in a breath, fighting a moan as his hands found the clasp of my bra, undoing it and sliding the undergarment off. A look of hunger crossed his face as he lowered his head, his mouth finding my color bone, and then the hollow of my breasts. His tongue snaked out, running over the sensitive skin.

My hands fisted in the comforter. His mouth moved on, moving over the curve of my breast, and then closing over the tip. I gasped, arching my back. His tongue swirled over it, making an array of sensations explode in the pit of my stomach. He leaned back, his finger hooking into the band of my underwear, pulling them down and tossing them to the floor. He leaned over me, his eyes exploring every inch of exposed skin. "God, you're magnificent." He said. My next breath got stuck in my throat. I gripped his hips, pulling him back down on me. As he kissed me, I noticed that his lips fit against mine as if they had been created just for this purpose. I pulled down his boxers, tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes. He reached over me, grabbing something from the nightstand. I hard the crackle of a foil wrapper, and everything became suddenly so real. My heart pounded against my chest as Jace slid the condom on. His lips met mine, one hand smoothing across my cheek, the other parting my thighs. He slid the tip of himself in, his lips sliding across mine in a dizzying dance. With a sharp thrust of his hips, he was suddenly inside me. I jerked at the pain, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" He said, and I saw worry filing his eyes when I opened mine.

"Yeah." I said past the lump in my throat.

The pain soon ebbed away, and his hand followed the curve of my hip, sliding to grip my lower back. He slid out of me, and then back in slowly, quickly gaining pace. My hands fisted in his hair, my legs hooked to his waist, my breath coming fast as he pounded in and out of me. The feeling built in the pit of my stomach until I felt like I would explode. With one final thrust, release slammed into me as I toppled over the edge. Jace jerked as he came, burying his face in the crook of my neck. We were both breathing fast when it was over. I felt pleasantly numb. I wasn't sure how much time had passed until Jace slowly slid out of me, discarding the used condom. He slid into the bed beside me, fitting me to his side. He pulled the covers over us, sliding his arms around me. I threaded my fingers through his, smiling a lazy smile.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I whispered sleepily.

His lips pressed to my temple, and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Clary." He said, and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

{•}

****PLEASE READ PT. 2** **

**So, yeah. I went there. I hope it didn't suck and I didn't disappoint you guys. This is pretty much my first lemon. My knowledge of lemons pretty much goes from stuff I've read (New Adult/Adult books, Fanfics) and the few times I've tried writing a lemon scene just to see how I would do. I decided to risk it and use this story to post my first one. I hope I didn't do as horrifically as I think I did. Please, only constructive criticism! I'm very new to this kind of writing and am about 10000000% more self conscious about it than almost any other type of scenes I do. But, please, please review! I could really use y'all's input. Also, I'm sorry if this took a super angsty turn. I blame it on my Skyeward obsession being supper obsessive lately. (Also, if you're a fan of Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D/Skyeward please check out my story Killing Just For Fun!) **

**But...yeah. I could just really use some reviews that don't just say 'update'. I hope you guys liked this. I'm already working on the next chapter, so the more reviews the quicker I get it posted! Also, if you guys have any ideas for the story (Please none saying Clary should get pregnant. That's not going to happen in this story. If you're interested in seeing a story like that, please check out my story Terrible Love, which I will be updating soon. I may also post a new Clace pregnancy story, if people want one. Maybe.) please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me. I hope you guys have a great rest of your day/night/whatever. I'm seriously so grateful for all of you. I kind of love you guys. -Megan **


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Happy

**"'And what do you what?'**

**'What I want, is to stay here with you, and pretend the world outside doesn't exist.'" -Skye &amp; Ward, Agents Of S.H.E.I.L.D. **

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, really." I said, idly tracing my fingers over Jace's.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Somehow I doubt that."

Fighting a smile, I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. I guess I'm thinking that there's no place I'd rather be, nothing I'd rather be doing."

He pressed his lips to my shoulder blade. "Oh, really? Nothing?"

I curled my toes as his lips were at the sensitive spot behind my ear, my neck, my cheek. "Okay, there might be something else I'd rather be doing."

"Mhm. That's what I thought."

I squealed as he turned me over, and was suddenly hovering over me. In the morning sunlight, which formed a bright outline of his body, he looked like an angel. "I love you." I said, tracing my hand against his cheek. "I will never grow tired of hearing that." He said, taking my hand from his cheek and placing a kiss to my palm.

"I'll never stop saying it." I said.

"Good."

I laughed as he buried his face in between my shoulder and neck, circling my arms around me as I looped mine around his neck. I wasn't laughing as his lips found mine, and, well, let's just say our day started much later.

{•}

"Um, how about Thai?" I said, bouncing from foot to foot as I leaned against the stove and considered lunch options.

"You don't even like Thai." Jace said, tugging on my sleeve. I was wearing one of his shirts. It practically swamped me, reaching my knees. But it smelled like him.

"Yeah." I said, sighing.

"What about pizza?" He suggested as he tossed the tv remote in the air.

"Okay." I grabbed the phone and dialed, ordering a pepperoni with mushrooms and olives on half.

"I will never understand your love of olives." He said when I hung up.

I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Jace, sitting next to him the couch. He immediately pulled me into his lap, circling his arms around me. My heart did a happy dance as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"This is still so hard to believe." He said.

"What is?" I asked, watching as he absentmindedly curled one of my curls around his index finger.

"That you're actually mine. That I can hold you in my arms, kiss you, touch you..."

"I've always been yours." I said.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I smiled. This was perfect.

And in his arms, I could pretend the rest of the world didn't exist.

{•}

One thing became clear when we returned to school Monday. It wasn't so much that the cat had been let out of the bag, rather that the cat had burst out of the bag, guns a blazing. Everyone knew about Jace &amp; I's relationship, and it seemed to be all they could talk about. "I knew it." Isabelle said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. I slammed my locker door shut, shouldering my bookbag. "Knew what?" I asked.

"About you and Jace being together. You know, I think I should be your made of honor at the wedding."

"What? Why? And what wedding?" I said, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Oh, shush. You two are so going to get married someday and have little Clace kids."

"Clace?" I asked in confusion, turning to look at her.

"It's your ship name. Jace + Clary=Clace."

"Um...okay?" And here I thought ship names were only for celebrities and fictional characters.

"No, but seriously. I'm like the Clace ambassador." She said, somehow managing to walk down the stairs in 7-inch heels, scroll through Facebook, and carry on a conversation.

"How's that?" I questioned, trying not to imagine how I'd fall down the stairs and crack my neck if I attempted to wear those heels.

"Well, I mean, who pushed you to go to the New Year's Eve party? Yes, it was for that reason. And yes, I totally saw you two kiss! Also, kutos to you Clary. You got some lady balls."

I huffed out a nervous laugh, not sure I had what qualified as 'lady balls'. More like I was stupid, hungover, and still slightly drunk.

"Whatever you say, Iz." We made it to the cafeteria, the chatter of all occupied table making it kind of hard to think. She sat her bag down on an empty seat at one of the tables. I did the same, unpacking my lunch from my bag. School lunches were most likely nuclear, and I wanted nothing to do with that. I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when I felt someone's hands in my cheek, turning my head. My lips connected with the lips I had come to know as well as my own, stealing my breath away. It was a quick kiss, but it still managed to turn my insides to actual goop. "Hey." Jace said, giving me one of those panty-dropping smiles he was so good at. "Hi." I said, a goofy smile plastered to my face. He took the empty seat next to me, his thigh pressed against mine, his hand on my knee. He started chatting with Izzy, but I was just concentrating on his thumb, idly smoothing over my knee, back and forth, almost subconsciously. I was drawn out of my reverie by the sound of a book bag hitting one of the seats. "Heyo." Simon said.

"Hi." Izzy said, blushing. Wait—did Isabelle Lightwood, the most balsy woman I know, just blush?! More importantly, did she just blush at Simon? I grinned. We started talking about nothing in particular, and at some point, my head ended up on Jace's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I turned to look at him, only to find him already looking at me, a look of adoration on his face. I beamed at him, feeling like I was so happy rainbows would just start oozing out of my ears or something.

"You know what?" Jace said.

"What?" I replied.

He brought is hand to my cheek, tracing it with the back of his index finger. "I'm happy." He said it like it was something that was only a distant promise before, but had now become a reality. I didn't quite know what to say, so I kissed him.

I never imagined it would turn out this way, and it felt, to put it in fairytale terms, like my dreams had come true.

{•}

**So, nothing worthwhile happening in this chapter. Basically just so much fluff it could fill one of those huge stuffed animals from the fair. I started this with the intention of putting plot progress in it, but that just fell apart. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with the story. Of course, I know exactly how I'm gong to end it &amp; how the epilogue is going to go (mostly). So...yeah. Just some fluff. And have I mentioned that you guys rock? I seriously could not ask for more amazing fans (is it alright to call you that? do I actually have FANS?! (sorry. got overly excited for a moment)). You guys are the sweetest, best reviewers I could ask for. I love y'all so much. (On a side note: OH MY GOD STOP COMMENTING ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE MY FOOTBALL KNOWLADG IS. IM NOW VERY WELL AWARE, AND ASHAMED OF MYSELF. I CANT CHANGE THE CHAPTER, BECAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE TO DOCUMENT. PLEASE JUS STOP.) Yeah, so I still REALLY need ideas. I'd appreciate if you had any. Also, this story just turned 1! Yay! Also, WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIT! I HEART Y'ALL SO MUCH. -Megan**


	14. Chapter 14: PDA In The Hallway

**WARNING: Y'all might not want to read this in public. Just saying, it gets a little steamy in here. **

**Also, I apologize in advance if this is bad.**

I bit my lip, eliciting a throaty moan from him. My nails raked down his shoulder blades, his skin hot under my fingertips. He pressed me

harder against the wall, forcing a soft gasp through my lips. He captured the sound with his own lips, pushing the straps of my dress down my shoulders. He pushed my hair over one shoulder, kissing that sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder. He pushed my dress even farther up my thighs, and a light sigh escaped me as I fumbled with the buckle on his belt. A door slammed somewhere in the house, and we both froze. Our wide eyes met each other. I drew my lips away from his, swallowing before I spoke. "When did you say your parents were supposed to be home?" I asked.

"Thursday?"

"Today is Thursday."

"Fuck."

"Exactly." I said, slowly sliding off of him. A shiver danced through my body as our bodies slid against each other slowly.

I pulled the straps of my dress back up, looking for my jacket. Jace sighed, retrieving his shirt from the ground and slipping it back on. I'll admit, I was kind of sad to see him put on a shirt. I looked for my jacket, finally finding it under his desk. I shrugged the little jean jacket on. There was a knock on the door. "Jace?" A woman's voice said.

"Crap." I whispered. "Should we get out our books an pretend we're studying or something?"

"No." He took hold of my hand, pulling me to him and snaking his other arm around my waist. He kissed me quickly, leaving my lips tingling and wanting more. "I'm proud to call a magnificent woman like you my girlfriend. And I want to show my girl off to my parents, my friends, and anyone who will listen."

A blush raced over my cheeks, and I couldn't stop the cheeky grin that came with it. I kissed him, my heart swelling. Of course, at that moment the door chose to open. "Oh! I'm sorry." Celine Herondale said, covering her eyes with her hand. I broke away from Jace, my cheeks flaming.

"It's almost dinner time. Your father and I were just talking about ordering takeout. Is Takis okay with you?" She said, opening her fingers a crack and then lowering her hand once she saw we were decent.

"Um, yeah." Jace said.

"You're welcome to join us Clary, if you'd like." She said before walking out &amp; closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god." I said, face palming.

Jace laughed. He pulled my hand away from my face, threading his fingers through mine.

"Shall we?" He said.

{•}

I smiled over a spoonful of spaghetti, doing my best to not spew food all over the table as Stephan Herondale said something about Jace as a child.

"Thanks dad." Jace said. "I totally wanted my girlfriend to know I used to run around town without a shirt on as a toddler."

"Doesn't seem like much has changed." I muttered, squealing as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side.

"You don't seem to mind." He said in my ear.

"True dat."

"Okay, guys." Stephen said. "No making out at the table." His wife smacked his shoulder, glaring at him with wide eyes. He just laughed. Jace obviously took after his father. I looked around the table, grinning. I could honestly imagine myself doing this over and over again, for the rest of my life.

{•}

Jace drove me home, and we ended up standing on the front porch. "I think this is the part where I kiss you good night." He said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He leaned in, pressing a sweet, tender kiss on my lips. He groaned against my lips. "I don't think I can bring myself to say goodnight."

I kissed him again, laughing a little. "I doubt my family would appreciate you spending the night. You'd probably be launched through a window or something."

"It would be worth it."

I smiled. "While I appreciate the thought, let's not let that happen. I kind of need you in one piece."

He shrugged.

I looked toward the door. I could hear Jonathan moving around inside. I knew Jace could, too.

"You know what?" I said. "How about you come in, after all."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

The door was unlocked, so we just let ourselves in.

I kept my hand in Jace's as I entered the kitchen. Jon looked up from a plate of nachos, his eyes turning hard once he caught sight of us. He opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with a finger. "No. Don't say a word. You've already expressed your opinion." I said, grabbing his hand. I led all three of us to the living room. Jace &amp; I sat on the couch, and Jon stood in the middle of the room. "Jonathan, you're my brother. I love you. But I also love Jace. And I want—"

"What?" Jonathan said, his eyes widening, his arms dropping to his side. "Did you just say you—"

"Yeah. I love him." I said, smiling. "I really do."

"Clare bare...he's going to hurt you."

I closed my eyes, sighing. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jace beat me to it.

"You know what man? Shut the fuck up." He stood, walking up to Jonathan until they were toe to toe.

"You are such a dick. You need to clear your head of all this shit. I am never going to hurt Clary. She is not, never has been, and never will be some meaningless fuck. I am in love with her. Yeah, I know. I'm not the kind to go with all that love &amp; actual feelings stuff, but, well, here I am. I've been in love with her for a long time, and I think that deep down you knew it, but you couldn't pull your head out of your own ass for long enough to notice the people around you. You may be my best friend, but if you don't stop with this shit I will kick your ass."

And then Jon punched Jace. Again.

"That's for putting my sister &amp; fuck in the same sentence." He said, and I was shocked speechless as he turned toward me, his tail between his legs. "You're right. I've been being a fucktard. It's just...my best friend and my sister. The thought makes me want to put my fist through a wall. But...I've never known this jackass to even utter the word 'love'. So it must be real then. So I give you my blessing, or whatever." He turned to Jace. "Hurt her, I'll rip your ball sack off."

"Thanks for that terrifying imagery."

"My pleasure."

Before he could say another word, I walked up to him, throwing my arms around him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

{•}

I put my heavy as hell anatomy textbook in my arms, pondering if I really needed to take this class. I wanted to graduate, so that would be a yes. Arms snaked around my waist, and my eyes widened a minute before I was spun around and pressed against my locker. Lips were pressed to mine, and I sighed. I would know these kisses anywhere. As the kiss deepened, my brain function went from 100 to -1,000 real quick. The anatomy textbook slipped from my fingers, landing on the ground with a dull thud that I barely registered. I closed my eyes, my lips responding to the kiss. My back pressed into the lockers, the hard ridges digging int my spine. Hell if I cared though. I gripped Jace's forearms, sighing like the cliche lovestruck girl. I'm pretty sure if it hadn't been for the awkward position, I would've stuck my leg up, too. "Ms. Morgenstern, Mr. Herondale, please refrain from PDA in the hallway." Ms. Jenkins' voice broke through my lovey-dovey haze. I broke away from Jace, a laugh escaping me. I pressed my forehead into his shoulder, laughing so hard tears rose to my eyes. He chuckled. "Um, okay them." He said, breaking off into another laugh.

I grinned. "Maybe this isn't the best make out spot."

"Worked pretty well for us before." He said. My cheeks flamed as memories of the first day back after winter break resurfaced.

"Well, nonetheless that was a very nice hello."

"Thought you'd like that."

I smiled again. "I should probably go to class."

He looked around at the now-empty halls. "Yeah, you could do that. Or..." He brushed his lips across mine playfully.

"Yeah, I like your idea better." I agreed.

{•}

**Aw, look at Clace. All happy in the honeymoon phase. Too bad shit's about to hit the fan. **

**Sorry for any mistakes or if this sucks. I don't have it in me to spell check this time around. I explain the the whole big paragraph below. **

***please read below, at least the end part* **

I'd like **to apologize for my not updating. I've been trying to write all summer, and have gotten nothing. I'd be able to type about a paragraph of something, and then if just...stop. I wasn't able to write anything but a paragraph. So I've got so many unfinished things sitting in my computer &amp; iPod. I was able to type a good bit for a new Agents Of Shield fic idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while. And then I had few sudden ideas for Terrible Love *TL fans raise from the dead*. Yay, new ideas! But, anyways. I'm a shit author. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to bounce back from this hell writers block, and I'm getting there. It just may take me a little while. Guys, I haven't written anything all summer. That's TWO. MONTHS. It's been hell in a hand basket. (You'll have to excuse my southern mannerisms. They &amp; my accent tend to come out when I'm nervous. And I'm really nervous. I kind of forgot how to do this whole authors note thing.) But, anyways. I've had a lot of stuff-and nothing at all happening to me this summer, if that makes any sense. I finished the entire series of One Tree Hill (can we talk about how amazing that show is?), I saw four concerts (one of which was Panic! At The Disco &amp; Weezer XD), I got my cartilage pierced (yay for badass yet painful piercings!), and then promptly got sick like the day after. And I've been sick for almost two weeks straight since. But, I'm starting to feel better. And I'm getting my groove back! Yay** **for writers block going back to hell, where it** **belongs!**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys if you've read to this point, and I'd like to thank again the** **ones who cared enough about me to read about my boring personal life. But, back to the whole point of this. While I couldn't write, I kept finding myself wanting to contact y'all &amp; explain myself. Wattpad has where you can send a message to your followers, but FF does not. So if love if you guys could PM me your emails so I can** **send out a newsletter kind of thing when I need to talk to you guys. I no longer use my Twitter, so I can't send out stuff on there. My Instagram (it's a fan account) is city_of_emotions if you guys would like to contact me on there. I could make a Facebook page if that would be easier then sending out emails. I personally prefer the email thing, but please let me know what you like better in a review.**

**Facebook page or email newsletter? **

**-Megan**


End file.
